Molly Rearden
Vitals ---- *'Name': Mallaigh Liadain Rearden, "Molly" *'Other Names': Stage name: Chastain Asher. (Formerly Jenner Devereux and Jersey Branson) Nicknames: Malibu, Irish *'Gender': Female *'Breed': Kinfolk *'Tribe': Fianna *'Date of Birth': October 13, 1986 *'Positions': Singer, Songwriter, Music Store Owner Misc: *'Creation Date': Sat Dec 13 11:16:32 2008 *'Departure Date': Onscreen still Notes ---- Molly is an import from Steel Angel, having arrived in St. Claire not long after the battle in Spokane. She and friend Dominic Garcia are out to find both answers and closure in regards to her boyfriend (and Dom's brother), Justin Lights-Up-the-Night Garcia, who died in that battle. Having purchased The Underground upon arrival in St. Claire, the pair of kin remodeled the interior and reopened the music store, selling almost exclusively collectible records. *'Play List': ** Love Song - Sarah Bareilles ** Bright Eyes - Art Garfunkel ** Fairy Queen - Heather Alexander ** Fallen - Sarah McLachlan *'Logs': http://molly-rearden.livejournal.com *'Poster-Boy' (or girl): Hanna Beth Merjos Friends and Acquaintances ---- * Dominic Garcia * Quentin Michaels * Tim Bakshi * Jack Moore * Ciel Brown * Tristan Steele * Vagabond * Brian Cole * Jason Bard * Keeva O'Flynn Important Stats ---- Fame 3: Molly's fame rests under the stage name of Chastain Asher, of course, and is tied to the success of her so dubbed 'Dark Rock' band, Aza Utal, (for which she was the lead singer and which is still selling records) and the public and volatile nature of their breakup. Which... happened during a live interview with the band on MTV, when they were debuting their hit single 'Light Up The Night' (which was aired on Dec 5, 2008). Her face can be seen on magazines and in tabloids. And on those entertainment news shows. So those who pay attention at all to entertainment news or the tabloids for sale at the grocery store can probably recognize her face. The band is as follows (although she isn't in contact with them at this point) Cody Fox: Lead Guitar, Von Tate: Guitar/Vocals, Dustin Owens: Drums/Percussion, Stanford Pershing: Keyboard/Backup Vocals. And Molly was the Lead Vocals. Under Chastain Asher, of course. Adding to this, Ms. Asher has opened her own shop, The Underground, in May of 2009. Selling vintage records for the avid collector. She had a successful (and musical) opening for the store, which included the first ever performance of an original song (titled 'What Wouldn't I Give') from her promised solo album. Recent Happenings ---- * May 08, 2009 - Earlier this year, local music store 'The Underground' closed down with a promise to reopen under new management. Shifting its focus from a general music audience, the reincarnation is more geared toward the collector in these days of iTunes and the mp3. Not that your average music lover won't be entertained! The Underground gives its customers the option to listen to many of the store's selections, as well as a miniature recording studio, for those who've always wanted to cover their favorite artists. It was late Friday evening when The Underground opened its doors. Instead of any elaborate advertisement scheme, the management set up a band and let those who wandered by wander in with their curiosity. The band was made up of mostly young locals, who told reporters later that they'd been auditioned for the spots weeks before. Once the music had drawn in a good crowd, the real shock of the evening came when Ms. Chastain Asher took to the stage, complete with her signature candy red Fender, 'Surefire'. Revealing herself as the proprietor of the establishment, she and Dominic Garcia, her long time companion, joined the band for the remainder of the evening. They came prepared with a short set list; including such titles as 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC, 'Deuces are Wild' by Aerosmith, 'Thank You For Loving Me' by Bon Jovi, 'Live and Let Die' by The Beatles, and 'Run Through The Jungle' by Creedence Clearwater Revival. After they played through their selections, they opened the floor up for requests. The band was tossed such a wide variety of genres, Ms. Asher asked, at one point in the night, if they were 'testing her music cred'. Overall, the intimate music fest was a rousing success, particularly when Ms. Asher closed the night alone with an original song from her next album. She called it 'What Wouldn't I Give' and it was everything her fans had been waiting for, even with the message of raw, rough grief found within. Ms. Asher lingered to sign a few autographs and chat with the audience, as well as answering a few questions for the media. She didn't give an exact date for her album, but she confirmed it would be titled 'Five Stages' and that it was, indeed, a solo venture set to come out toward the end of the year. She was tightlipped about what the other songs would be, but she did confirm it would stay mostly in the rock genre. * March 29, 2009 - Chastain Asher (with Dominic) was seem in attendance at the reported marriage between Tristan Steele and his mystery blonde. The ceremony took place on a private beach in Malibu, California, and Ms. Asher was one of the very few guests there. Ms. Asher has not publicly commented on the apparent marriage, or the woman in question. * March 18, 2009 - Various news sources report that early in the morning of March 18th, rocker Chastain Asher was rushed to the ER of a hospital near her upscale home in St. Claire, Washington. Her long standing badboy boyfriend was spotted carrying an unconscious Ms. Asher into the building just before five AM. (Pictures of Molly and Dominic are likely to accompany the various articles.) The more legitimate news sources state that the reason for the singer's collapse is currently unknown, as no statement has been made on her behalf. The tabloids have a bit more colorful story, claiming that, while unconfirmed, their sources claim that there was an overdose involved. Some speculation is made here and there about what sort of drugs were involved, and some even talk of rehab. Ms. Asher's agent could not be reached for comment. * February 8, 2009 - On Sunday the 8th of February entertainment news was given the treat of the Grammy Awards in LA. Dark rock princess, Chastain Asher, and long time bad boy companion were seen in attendance, the latter complete with broken wrist. When asked about it, Miss Asher only answered, rather slyly, that she promised to go easier on him in the future. The couple did take time to speak with a few reporters, as well as signing a few autographs here and there. She even blew a kiss to the camera, seeming in high spirits despite reports of her taking her band's break up hard. Miss Asher did comment that while she does not currently have a band she's playing with, she's using her free time to work on some personal projects. This seems to have lent credibility to the rumor of a future solo album from the singer/songwriter. In her usual flare for 'edgy' fashion, the pair appeared in flattering, distressed formal wear (from a young, up-and-coming designer) that can be seen in upcoming magazines under the Best/Worst/Weirdest Dressed lists (depending on the publication). Some of said publications also remark that she is rumored to have shown up where recently wounded multi-millionaire Tristan Steele had been expected, including the official after party. Even when asked directly, though, Miss Asher mostly dodged the question, saying that she was "here to support and celebrate with her fellow musicians". The rest of the recently dissolved band, Aza Utal, were not in attendance. Category:FiannaCategory:KinfolkCategory:Past PCs